Forgiveness
by Fiona Rokkar
Summary: [Yaoi] Saga doesn't think Kanon and Aiolos can forgive him for what he did while he was being controlled by Ares. Can they prove him wrong? AiolosSaga, hint of AioliaKanon


SilverFox: This short fanfic is something I wrote in honor of Saga and Kanon's birthday on May 30th, even tho it took me longer to write as I had not deicded to write something for them until AFTER their birthday. Lol. Anyway. It's my birthday present to Saga and Kanon, even if it focuses more on Saga.

Aiolos: Aren't you going to mention me being in this story?

SilverFox: I'm getting there. Yes, as Aiolos mentioned, he is indeed in this story. I have my friend on LJ, Necchan, to thank for getting me into the pairing of Aiolos and Saga along with the pairing of Aiolia and Kanon. We see more of Aiolos/Saga, but there is a hint of Aiolia/Kanon. While you're here Aiolos, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Aiolos: SilverFox doesn't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters as much as she wishes.

SilverFox: Now enjoy and please review!**  
**

**Forgiveness**

They are opposites, like the shadows and the light. One everyone sees and the other they know nothing of. Even though their looks are the same, their personalities are different. As different as these two are, the destinies they share are similar.

Saga stood on the very spot he had stood 15 years ago and sentenced his own twin brother to banishment. Now Kanon is back, along with all the other Gold Saints, including Aiolos. Athena had revived them all. Ever since his revival, Saga has done nothing but avoid Kanon and Aiolos. They can't possibly forgive him for what he did. Not only did he sentence his own brother to banishment but his lover to death. Tomorrow is the beginning of the festival for the Saints' revival. Hearing footsteps Saga tensed, especially when he heard Athena's voice. How could he face her, the Goddess he was sworn to protect, yet tried to kill?

"Saga, what are you doing out here?" Athena asked, walking over to him

"I was thinking, my Lady." Saga said respectfully but did to turn towards her

"Are you alright? You have been avoiding most of the Saints and Aiolos said that he is worried about you."

"He is?" Saga asked, turning to look at her

"Oh Saga, did you think Aiolos would not forgive you? He loves you." She told him

"I don't deserve forgiveness. Not from Aiolos, Kanon, or even you Athena. I don't deserve it from anyone." He replied softly

"Why do you torture yourself like this Saga? Can you not see that you are not to blame? Ares had possessed you, poisoning your thoughts and caused many deaths to occur. All of us have forgiven you." Athena said gently

When Saga didn't reply, Athena sighed. She hated seeing any of her saints upset but she cannot help Saga with this. Only Aiolos and Kanon may be able to convince Saga he is forgiven.

"Do not let yourself lose the ones you care for most, Saga. I will be expecting you at the festival tomorrow." Athena said as she left

Sighing, Saga made his way back to Sanctuary and the Gemini Temple. He had seen Kanon talking to Aiolia on her way into Sanctuary so he knew his brother was not at the temple already. When Kanon did come into the temple, Saga was already asleep or acting like it since it late.

The next morning, Saga and Kanon both woke up with the sun as most saints do. Saga didn't say anything to Kanon ay first but sighed which made his brother look at him. Saga is afraid to go out there because it means facing Aiolos and his fear of Aiolos hating him. Seeing Saga's look, Kanon walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Saga, why are you avoiding both me and Aiolos? We're worried about you. Not just us, but the rest of the Saints, especially Aiolia."

"You act as if I've done nothing wrong, Kanon."

"Is that what this is about? Saga, you were under Ares' influence. If you need me to say it, then I will. Saga, I forgive you."

"I don't deserve it Kanon, besides what will Aiolos say? He probably hates me."

"Saga, after the Bronze Saints defeated Poseidon and Athena granted me forgiveness, I did not think I deserved it. I learned over time that we are sometimes granted forgiveness even if we don't want it. Aiolos doesn't hate you Saga, he loves you! He loves you just as I know you love him." When Saga said nothing, Kanon continued speaking "Will you at least accept my forgiveness brother?"

Saga nodded as he got up to get ready. Athena had given all the saints, Kanon included, silk robes to wear today for the opening ceremony. She told them that they are welcome to take the silks off afterwards and to change into something more comfortable. After Saga got his silks on, Kanon came over with a brush. Looking at Kanon, he smiled a little and sat down. The two of them used to like brushing each other's hair before they had to go somewhere, it would help relax them. When he was finished, Kanon put the brush on the bed.

"There, now let's go show them how pretty you can be." Kanon said

"I don't think I can do this Kanon. Aiolos is there." Saga said in a pained voice

"So is Athena, who is expecting both of us." Kanon reminded him

Saga sighed and stood up. He may not like it, but he has to go because it is his duty to do as his Goddess asks.

The ceremony was beautiful, all the Gold Saints stood side by side in a semi-circle. Standing in front of them in the center was Athena, dressed beautifully so that she truly looked like the Goddess she is. The ceremony did not last long, it was Athena's way of thanking all the Saints who had served her and continued to do so. When she was finished her speech, everyone was free to visit or do what they wanted. However, she did not want anyone training. Today was a day to relax. Before Saga could disappear, he felt Aiolos' hand on his wrist. Looking up, he looked into Aiolos' concerned eyes. Not needing to say anything to each other, Saga followed Aiolos away from everyone else.

Kanon was standing next to Aiolia when he saw Aiolos and Saga walk away from everyone, probably to go talk. Aiolia followed his gaze and then looked back at him.

"I thought Saga was avoiding Aiolos." Aiolia commented

"He is. I got Saga to talk to me this morning." Kanon told Aiolia

"What did he say?"

"Saga is scared Aiolos won't forgive him for what he did under Ares' control. He doesn't think he deserves to be forgiven." He said

"If anyone can convince him that he does, it's Aiolos." Aiolia said

Aiolos led Saga to behind the Sagittarius Temple, the same one they had shared their first kiss on. Aiolos sat down and Saga followed suit, he would feel very weird to stay standing while Aiolos sat. Aiolos gazed at Saga for a long while until he finally spoke.

"Saga, why do you avoid me? What is it about me you dislike so much?"

"Its not you Aiolos. Never you. Its-" He swallowed before continuing "It's me, always me."

"Then what is it Saga? I know you would not avoid me without good reason." He was silent before adding "Have your feelings for me changed?"

"No! I love you Aiolos. I just…" He sighed deeply "I do not deserve you, not after ordering Shura to kill you 15 years ago."

"That was 15 years ago Saga." Aiolos said

"I killed you." Saga insisted

"Not of your own will, Ares controlled you. I gave you my forgiveness when we were brought back to life."

"I don't deserve forgiveness." Saga said

"Yes you do Saga. If anyone deserves forgiveness, it is you. Saga, you suffered for years and I could do nothing to help you." Aiolos said

"You did help me Aiolos, your touch eased the pain." He replied

"Then accept forgiveness Saga."

"I don't deserve it Aiolos. I ordered your death, tried to kill Athena, locked my brother away in a flooded cave, and ordered Aiolia to be beaten only because he is your blood." Saga insisted

"Only because Ares controlled you." He replied as he moved closer and touched Saga's cheek with his hand

Saga sighed contently; he had missed Aiolos' touch "Why do you make things so hard to not believe sometimes?"

"Aiolos smiled "Only because you love me so."

Saga only smiled. The feel of Aiolos' touch on his cheek made him think. Does he deserve to be forgiven? His heart told him that he should accept Aiolos' forgiveness while his mind told him that it was his fault that he had not had Aiolos' touch all these years. It was several long minutes before Saga's heart won the debate. After moving into Aiolos' arms, Saga smiled. The feel of Aiolos' arms around him keeping him safe brought back memories for Saga. Finally Saga spoke as he looked up at Aiolos, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I think I can accept the fact that you forgive me, Aiolos."

"Good." Aiolos replied as he kissed Saga

The kiss sent shivers all through his body and down to his toes. He reached up and intertwined his fingers into Aiolos' hair, deepening the kiss. They finally parted for air, the kiss made them breathless. Looking up at Aiolos, Saga smiled.

"Forgiveness, has never tasted so sweet, my Aiolos."


End file.
